


A Second Chance

by Cuddleclown



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, bucky may come later too, maybe Thor later? unsure.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddleclown/pseuds/Cuddleclown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson's been given a second chance. And this time, he's not letting his team go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tahiti

**Author's Note:**

> Phil Coulson's a Daddy who has always seen the Avengers team as his family, but he never got the chance to voice that, since, y'know. he died. Now that he's back, he has to rebuild his relationships with the team, and start to get them to see him as a Daddy.   
> The full fledged group ageplay won't start for a while, since I want to keep it as canon as possible and I think there would be a lot of mixed feelings about the return of Coulson. I was planning on having him approach all of the members separately and start to worm his way into their hearts that way, and then eventually once they all like and trust him, have him move it into a group setting.

Phil Coulson remembers Tahiti. Beautiful wine, waves, and women. An incredible vacation and an incredible story to tell anyone and everyone who's within earshot. 8 seconds. No, 30 seconds. Maybe even 60 seconds. That's right. Phil Coulson was dead for over a minute. Through some miracle, he's been given a second chance. He's back and he's alive and he's never been better. Tahiti really is a magical place. 

Phil's missed out on so much, though. Whatever happened to Loki? What about the Avengers Initiative? Nobody will tell him. He assumes it failed. Frankly, that's not much of a surprise. It was no huge secret that Stark and Rogers butted heads constantly. Bruce wanted nothing more than to stay out of the conflict, although he was often stuck in the middle. Clint and Natasha were mostly solo agents, they had never trained for a group setting. Thor...was Thor even around anymore? He didn't know. And nobody would tell him.

3 days after he arrives in SHIELD's HQ, Phil Coulson busts out. He could count on one hand the amount of times he had gone against direct orders...but he couldn't stay at HQ any longer. Not after he'd heard the news. Two young nurses who passed by him were gossiping about the latest city Stark and Rogers had saved, and "could that Thor be any cuter?" "Are you blind? Clint is clearly the cute one."

Phil waited until the nurses had moved out of the room and the coast was clear and shot up out of his bed. He put on a nurses' outfit and managed to make it to the side stairs. He slid down the rails, going as fast as possible. It was only a matter of time before someone realized their number 1 patient was AWOL. He heard the sirens start right as he made it to the side entrance, and had just enough time to open up the door and run out. He didn't know where his team was, but he figured he'd find at least one friend at Stark Tower.

He made it to Stark's in record time, shocked to see that it had apparently been renamed "Avengers Tower" in his absence. His team, his dream, everything. It had all come true, exactly how he wanted it. With tears in his eyes as he approached the main doors, he looked in the security camera and spoke just two words: "Hello, Jarvis."


	2. Jarvis isn't pleased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Phil coming back to his team

"Agent Coulson. A pleasure to see you." Came a voice from the speaker next to the door. Phil wasn't quite sure if an AI could sound strained, but there was no doubt Jarvis' confusion over Coulson standing at the Avengers Tower front door led him to sound just a tad less polite than usual. If Phil wasn't so wound up, he might have even found it funny. "Hello again, Jarvis. Would you be so kind as to let me into the tower so that I can meet with my team?" Phil gave the video camera a thin lipped smile, but he doubted that he looked all that legitimate or convincing. If Phil hadn't been trained in the art of masking his emotions, he was sure he'd be twitching like crazy. Which probably would not make his task of getting in the building any easier. 

Coulson looked at the camera again. "Jarvis, I know this sounds crazy but I just broke out of SHIELD's medical ward because I want nothing more than to see my team and make sure they're okay. Would you please let me in?" With a resigned sigh over the speakers (and since when can AI's even sigh?), the door unlocked. "Thanks Jarvis. You have no idea how much this means to me. Where is everyone?" "You're in luck, Agent Coulson. The entire team is currently eating a post-mission meal together in the main kitchen area." Phil got to the elevator and without even pressing the buttons the elevator doors closed painfully slowly before it jerked sharply upwards. It was very, very clear that to Phil that at the very least, one member of the Avengers was not pleased with him. 

With a small ding! the doors opened and the smell of syrup wafted into the elevator. Of course his idiots were eating a hearty meal of pancakes. Phil walked into the large entryway into the open kitchen with a small smile on his face. Natasha noticed him first, ever perceptive. The look of horrified shock on her face tipped off the rest of the team. As the team turned round to see who had just entered, silverware clattered as the entire meal came to a stop. 

Phil hadn't actually planned out what he was going to say, too concerned with breaking out of SHIELD and then getting into the tower. All he could muster was a wet eyed, "hey team". He hadn't necessarily expected the team to be joyous over his return...but the stony eyed silence he got admittedly confused him. The worst was the look in Clint's eyes. Clint looked enraged, but the tears falling down his face hinted at just how badly he had missed his handler. "Phil, what the hell?" he cried, betrayed. "You were dead, we-I saw you! You were dead, Phil!" Coulson moved to come closer to hug his sobbing boy, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the absolute venom in Natasha's glare. "I'm so sorry guys, you have no idea. I need to explain myself to you, I know that. I am so, so sorry." Phil inched closer to Clint and put his hand on his shoulder. Clint arched into the touch and let out a grateful sob before jumping out of his chair and wrapping his handler in the biggest, tightest hug he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil explains himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I left it up to interpretation whether Phil has played with Clint and Nat before the beginning of the Avengers Initiative. Since I plan on having one chapter per Avenger of Phil approaching them about ageplay, I could go either way, since he's been their handler for so long, and I could do a before-Avengers chapter too.  
> Phil also refers to Bruce as his little boy in this chapter, but that's mainly because the daddy in him just goes out to a shocked Bruce. Phil has not played with either Bruce, Tony, or Steve. I may one day include Thor and Loki, but not for a while. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you'd rather have Phil previously have been Clint and Nat's daddy/uncle/what have you or if you think it's better to have Coulson approach them about it around the same time he does the other Avengers!! 
> 
> Also, there are swear words in this chapter, which I don't intend on doing in 90% of the chapters, but Steve is rightfully angry and even our WWII boy is allowed to cuss every now and then :P

Phil was nearly bowled over by the pure strength of the archer. It was way too easy to forget that his kids were fully grown adults, and technically much larger than Coulson himself.

Once he regained his footing he wrapped his arms around Clint in the biggest bear hug he could muster. He still felt like shit, having left SHIELD medical long before he ever should have been allowed out of bed, but he knew it was utmost importance that his team know he was okay. Clint responded by burying his head in Coulson's neck as tightly as possible, Phil could already feel the stain Clint's tears were creating on his shirt.

Phil was repeatedly whispering again and again in Clint's ear that he was safe and okay and so was Clint as he gently rocked them back and forth, petting Clint's hair. He could see his sweet Natasha out of the corner of his field of vision unknowingly rocking herself lightly to the same beat that he was rocking Clint. He couldn't help but smile internally; even though she was the deadly Black Widow to everyone else, Coulson saw straight to the sad little girl straining to get out.

Phil unwrapped one arm around his boy and held it out in Natasha's direction. She didn't move, still unsure. He turned his head and looked her right in the eyes, smiling gently and shaking his arm softly. Natasha smiled softly, rolling her eyes and scoffing. Phil didn't mind, he knew it was for show.

She still came in for the hug though, just like Phil knew his stubborn little princess would.

The rest of the team stood stock still in the kitchen, eyes frantically shifting from each other to the tearful threesome on one side of the room. Both Steve and Tony, the undisputed leaders of the Avengers, seemed unsure of what to say.

Bruce's pancake was frozen halfway to his mouth, the syrup dripping off the little hero's fork. He looked starstruck, but he was far too shy to speak up. Phil did notice a slight tremble coming from the man, and began to remove himself from the huddle.

Coulson put his arms around both Clint and Natasha's shoulders and ushered them back towards the table. "Quite a spread you've got here, Tony. I'd love to dig in, but perhaps it's best if I explain myself first?"

Steve cut in, suddenly finding the ability to speak. "Coulson, what the **hell** are you doing? You **fucking DIED**! Fury fucking showed me those blood covered trading card! Was this all some kind of fucking **JOKE** to you? Some goddamn team building exercise? 'Fake My Death and Bring Everyone Together'?! Fuck you. You don't get to come crashing into the Tower and suddenly expect everything to be All Right."

Phil's childhood hero was less than 2 feet away from him ripping into him. He had no choice but to apologize.

"Captain, I'm so, so, sorry. You have no idea. Loki's scepter did...kill me. Director Fury told you the truth. I was dead for eight minutes, but SHIELD was able to reconstruct my heart. To tell you the truth, I'm sure they're lying to me. I've been out for months, I just gained consciousness three days ago. There's no way in hell that would have taken almost a year for me to wake up. But I don't care. I woke up and I heard some of the new med recruits talking about "Earth's Mightiest Heroes", and I was nothing short of floored. Last I had heard, half the team was on the verge of murdering each other instead of the actual target! So, first thing I did once I could walk well enough to break out of Med Bay, I came here." Phil shrugged and gave a heartless laugh. "So that's where I've been the past ten months. I swear I never meant to hurt you or leave you. Clint, Natasha, you know just how deeply I care for you. Cap, we all know just how much I love you. Bruce and Tony, even though I haven't known you for that long, and you both dislikee me because I work for SHIELD, I want you to know that I am very, very proud of you two as well."

Bruce, finally able to decide that he'd rather just put his pancake down for the time being, also stopped shivering as hard. Phil took it as a win that he saw no flash of green in his eyes. His sweet little boy wasn't angry, just shocked.

Steve was the only member of the team who looked visibly on guard to see him, his steely gaze softened only slightly by Coulson's retelling of the past ten months. Steve had unconsciously positioned himself between Bruce and Coulson in an attempt to protect him. Phil was almost glad that the team's leader had taken to his role so naturally.

Tony, "genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" extraordinaire, seemed relatively even keel for the sudden news that your handler had risen from the dead. Phil could already see the cogs in Tony's head turning, trying to figure out exactly what SHIELD had done to Phil to revive him. Clapping his hand loudly on Tony's shoulder, he smiled widely and asked, "Do I get a plate? Those pancakes sure do look good!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, I've come to realize my writing isn't as descriptive as it could be and I was wrestling with whether to keep going or start fresh. I'll keep doing this one for now but I may start another story eventually. If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, let me know!  
> I hope you liked the chapter, feel free to comment with any plot ideas you have. :D
> 
> K


End file.
